fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanasaki Tsubomi(Lovely Flowers!)
Hanasaki Tsubomi is the leader of the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure. She lives in a flower shop called Hanasaki Flower Shop with her parents and grandmother. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu). History Live before Lovely Flower! Tsubomi and her family moved to Kibougahana, to help Tsubomi's grandmother in her Flower Shop. In her new School, Tsubomi found new friends. Her new best friend were Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri. Together they were Pretty Cure and fought against the Desert Apostles. With their last Upgrade form Infinity Silhouette they won the battel and saved the world. Meeting Sakura A year after she and her friends saved the world, she and Erika met a Girl named Sakura. Sakura tried to ignore them but Tsubomi knew, they would be good friends. She showed Sakura her grandmother's flower shop. A new Pretty Cure Adventure At the day, she visited Sakura, Tsubomi saw that, Sakura has a stuffed animal, which looked like Chypre. For some reason, Tsubomi noticed this, what Sakura surprised. Tsubomi deciced to go in the park to the others. But then, a little guy, named Jr. appeart and created a Kutakuta. After the others tried to stop Jr., Chell awaked to live and Sakura transformed into Cure Rosebud. Cure Blossom and the others were very surprised about this! Appearance Tsubomi has long curly dark red hair. Tsubomi wears her hair in low twintails secured with yellow flower-shaped hairties. She only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Tsubomi's casualwear consists of a long-sleeved two-toned pink top with the number '7' on the back, light blue three-quarter skinny jeans and pink flats. She is also sometimes seen in a two-toned pink dress with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Personality At first Tsubomi was a really shy and introverted girl and admits that she does not handle energetic people like Erika very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Because of her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she has started in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferences. Together with the courage of Erika, Tsubomi is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person. Cure Blossom "The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ "Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu!" is the Tsubomi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Unlike the former Pretty Cure-duos in the franchise, Tsubomi does not need to be together with her partner, Erika, to transform. Tsubomi transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!. She can use the attack Pink Forte Wave and, together with Marine, she can use Floral Power Fortissimo. During the final battle against Dune, Blossom performs Floral Power Fortissimo with Moonlight. When facing the new and stronger Desertrian, Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine can perform Shining Fortissimo. Together with Cure Rosebud she can perform Pink Kiss Duet. All together can perform Heartcatch Ultra Ballade as Super Silhouette Cures. Transformation First, Tsubomi's Heart Perfume appears. Chypre creates a Heart Seed for her and she shouts, "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She puts it to her Heart Perfume and she spreays perfume on the top part of her body, creating her top and skirt. Then pink light creates her shoes. She sprays her perfume many times to her hands, and it creates her gloves. Her hair color changes from red to pink and she creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it changes into a little pink and white colored waist bag. Cure Blossom jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Super Cure Blossom "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!" Super Cure Blossom is the Super Silhouette upgrade Blossom receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Ultra Ballade. Relationships Aitaiga Sakura: Sakura became a new friend of Tsubomi. After Sakura became Cure Rosebud, Tsubomi wanted her to join the team. Kurumi Erika: Tsubomi meet Erika in her new School. At the beginning, Tsubomi cannot stand Erika's energetic and forward personality, and often finds herself speechless before her. But now, they are best friends and PreCure partner. Tsukikage Yuri: Tsubomi highly respects Yuri and cares about her. Although when she finds out the truth she doesn't run up and hug her like Erika, but she does seem highly affected and really sad. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is "flower" while saki (咲) is "bloom". Together, Hanasaki stands for "blooming flower". Tsubomi (つぼみ): Tsubomi stands for "flower bud", another reference to her love of flowers and flower-based powers, and also may refer to Tsubomi's inexperience and eventual growth as Pretty Cure. Triva Gallery Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:User:FairySina Category:Canon Cures